Survival games 2
by Southernson
Summary: Young Jordan had just got up for a glass of milk when she was transported into the Survival games. There will be love, there will be betrayal, there will be tons and tons of cookies for everyone. Rated T for language, mild violence and maybe some lovin'. Peace out.
1. Welcome to the games

**Hey guys, I'm back! And this is the sequel to the Survival games! *Silence* Ok, maybe not the sequel, but it still is the Survival games and this is the second one I'm doing. So, without further ado, lets get this on the road! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, my wonderful readers! *Dissapears in a cloud of cookies***

Chapter 1

"...The end." My mother says to me, closing the book that was sitting on her lap.

I smile and she smiles back. "Now, time for bed young lady." She says, standing up from her place on the edge of my bed.

"Ok mom." I say, yawning and stretching my arms out. She kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She whispers and steps outside of my room. She flicks my light switch and the bulb goes out.

"Goodnight mom." I say, stifling a yawn. I shuffle underneath my blankets and place my head on my pillows.

I wait, wait and wait some more. I sigh as I sit up from my bed, looking at my Pokémon clock on the wall. 11:54. Crud, it's really late.

I look around my room, trying to make out where my door is in the darkness. I see it and slip out of bed, shuffling towards it.

I open my door and see that the hallway light isn't on. Weird, it normally is.

I shuffle out of my room and have a quick check in my younger brother's room. My little seven year old brother was playing on his 3ds, the light making his face look neon blue. I open the door a bit and he jumps, trying to hide it from me.

"Zach it's just me." I whisper to him, walking quietly into his room. He sighs a bit and takes his 3ds back out, continuing on with his game.

I sit down on the edge of his bed and see what game he was playing. The legend of Zelda: Spirit tracks.

"You stuck?" I whisper to him, looking at the screen. "Yep." He says back quietly, instantly passing it to me.

I quickly press a few buttons, do a couple of swipes on the screen, and help him through the tricky part of the level.

I pass it back to him and he says to me, "thanks Jordan." He smiles and I instantly turn it off.

"Hey, what was that for." He asks me, pouting at me.

"You should be in bed Hun." I whisper back to him, taking the 3ds out of his hands and placing it on his small desk.

He pouts a bit more and says back to me, "why aren't you sleeping?"

"Cause, I'm a hyper fourteen year old kid that can play video games like a boss. Now, go to sleep." I say to him tucking him into the blankets.

"Night, Jordy." He says, yawning. I smile and pat him softly on the head.

"Night Zach." I say, stepping out of his room and closing his door. I walk towards the kitchen and silently open the fridge, grabbing the milk out.

I go through the cabinets and find a small glass. I take the cap off the milk and tip some in the cup. I screw the cap back on and put the milk back into the fridge. I close the door and grab the glass of milk, taking a sip of it.

I shrug a bit and gulp the rest down. I put the glass in the sink and shuffle back to my room. Before I could turn the corner, I notice that the lounge room light is on.

I frown a bit and think, _Dad always turns that light off before he goes to bed. _I walk towards there, tip toeing silently pass my dad's room and into the lounge.

I was a bit shocked when I saw a sort of sword on the couch. I look around, seeing if this was some sort of joke from my oldest brother and walk towards it.

I touch it with one finger and instantly jolt back, feeling how cold the metal is. I look up at the clock in the lounge. Exactly midnight. I wait for the chime of the clock and the sound of the cat meowing at it, but, nothing happens.

I put my hands on my hips and frown. "First the hallway light off, and now the house is silent. What is going on?" I murmur quietly, looking around the room for my small black cat.

"Bella." I whisper once I hear a small meow. I go on my knees and look under the couch.

"Bella." I repeat, trying to see her in the darkness. I see small amber eyes look at me and a smile.

I make a clicking noise with my tongue and Bella slowly goes from underneath the couch to my arms. I pick her up and she licks my cheek.

I giggle a bit and turn around, going to head back to my room. My eyes widen in shock. "HOLY SHIT!" I cry out, seeing a man standing in front of me.

He grabs my arm and I scream again. He growls and I go silent. "Sweet dreams." He whispers in a low voice and I instantly feel lightheaded.

I fall to the ground, my cat meowing in my arms, licking my cheek to try to wake me up. I felt my eyes shut and dizziness takes over.

(...)

I groan in pain and open my eyes slowly, getting used to the bright light in front of me. _Wait, bright light? Wasn't I just in the lounge room?_

I look around and my eyes widen in shock. "What the..." I say, completely speechless to what I can see.

I instantly say the first thing that comes to my mind. "Where the hell am I?!" I say loudly. I cover my ears with my hands when I hear a loud voice.

"**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the 28****th**** Survival games! Now I'm sure you all know the rules to this." **The voice said, then started saying what the rules were. I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy bashing against the glass tube I was in, trying to get out.

I looked to the left and saw a guy looking at me with sad eyes. "What the..." I say, looking more closely at him, both of us now curious with the other.

He wore a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He was fairly tall but looked young, maybe about sixteen. He had pale skin, plain brown hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled a bit at me and I looked to my other side.

On the other side was an actual adult. She looked quite serious. She was really tall, had pale skin and long blonde hair. She wore clothing that looked exactly like Link's from Legend of Zelda. Same tunic, same leggings, even same hat.

She looked over to me and raised an eyebrow. I looked away and started paying attention to the person over the speaker again. **"..And those are the rules. Now, when the clock says go, you may either run towards the middle or run out the edge." **It says.

"_God dammit, I wasn't paying attention to the rules!" _I shout to myself in my head.

"_**Are you alright?" **_I hear a male voice say in my head. I jump a bit and look around. I see the guy next to me looking at me. I point to myself.

He nods his head and I say, without opening my mouth, _"I wasn't paying attention to the rules and now I am screwed." _I hear a small laugh in my head.

"_**Don't worry about it. You're my partner so I'll just tell you once we're out of these tubes. Get ready." **_He says, looking back at the middle.

"_What is your name?" _I say in my head. He looks quickly back at me.

"_**Toby." **_He says back to me. I look at the clock. It was already at five. I take a deep breathe and get ready to run.

I see the clock say go and a loud siren sounds throughout the area. Something pushes us up and I jump out, running towards the middle area.

"No, what are you doing!?" I hear the voice say. I ignore it and jump onto the vines on the side of the roofless, thing, climbing it rapidly. I have a quick look around once I get to the top of it and see that everyone has actually fled.

I laugh a bit and jump inside. Inside was four chests and some sort of weird table. I gasp a bit when someone jumps in with me.

I almost punch the person but they catch my fist. I look up in shock, but calm down when I see that it's just Toby.

"I can't believe that no one went for the middle." He says, opening up one of the chests.

I copy him and open one of the chests out, pulling out some strange stuff. A few pieces of string and some sticks, arrows and a few strange green-purple orbs.

"What are these?" I say to Toby, turning around and showing him the orbs.

"Oh those, those are Enderpearls. If you throw one, you can teleport to where they land." He says, then turning back to the chest he was raiding.

"Ok then." I say and turn back to my chest. We finished grabbing all the supplies and break out of the middle.

"So, um, what exactly are we doing anyway?" I ask him, looking around.

It looked like we were in a sort of foresty area but after a few hundred metres there appeared to be an abandoned city. It was filled with tall buildings and houses and all kinds of different places.

"We have to hunt other people down and kill them." He says calmly to me.

My eyes open in shock and I go pale. "Wha-What!" I say loudly, not believing what I just heard him say.

"Yeah, I know, it's horrid, but we have to do it to survive." He says sadly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, it's sort of like the hunger games then?" I ask him, the shock starting to leave me.

I was always one for taking things easily, though it was still shocking that we actually have to _kill_ people. I took a deep breath and sighed, getting rid of the rest of the adrenaline running through my veins.

"Yeah, I guess that's a pretty good guess of what it is." He says back to me, sighing in sadness.

"So, I guess we should try to make a sort of temporary base and see what we got." I say, standing next to him. He smiles shyly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He replies. I pull out the string and sticks and say to him, "so, why exactly did they give us these then?"

"Oh, you can make a bow with those. Pass them to me and I'll be right back." He says to me. I nod my head and pass him the stuff. He walks back inside the middle area and starts working on whatever he's making.

I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently. After a minute, he comes back out with a bow.

"Nice." I say, looking carefully at the elegantly crafted bow. "Thanks. Would you like to have it?" He says, grinning back at me.

"Sure." I say, shrugging my shoulder at him. He passes it to me and I pull the arrows out. I was a bit shocked when he passed me a quiver.

Once we finally got the weapons in place I grinned. "What are you smiling about?" He asks me.

"We are officially Op." I say, laughing a bit. He laughs a bit as well and then we sigh.

"Well, let's head off then." He says and we start walking. As soon as we enter the forest though, we hear something make a snapping noise.

We both freeze and pull our weapons out. Before I had a chance to shoot, I felt myself being tackled to the ground.

I struggled a bit but stopped when I heard the person gasp a bit. I look up and have the same shocked expression as the person pinning me down.

"Jordan?" He says, looking down at me. A large smile appears on my face.

"Danial!" I say loudly, grinning at him. He rolls off me and I smile at him.

Instead of his usual relaxed attire, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull cross on it, a pair of slightly worn jeans and neon green sneakers. His normal tan skin was coloured slightly pink and his dark green eyes showed kindness.

Toby looks at us in confusion. I giggle a bit. "Toby, this is my best friend, Danial. Danial, this is my partner, Toby." I say, grinning at both the boys.

I saw a tall man walk out of the bushes and look at us in confusion. "Danial?" He says to Danial, pulling his sword out.

Danial looks a bit shocked and starts waving his hand in front of him. "No, no, no, these are friends Martyn." He says, sounding a bit panicky.

"Hey Martyn." Toby says happily. The man looks at him and smiles. "Hey Toby!" He says, ruffling Toby's hair.

"So, everything is good between us then?" I say, smiling at all of them.

"Yep, all good." Martyn says, grinning back.

He looked young, about as old as Toby, maybe older. He had bright blonde hair with a navy blue head band around his fore head, keeping his bangs out of his eyes. He wore a green top with a dark green swirl on it, knee length jeans and brown sneakers.

The silence then turned into an awkward silence as we kept quiet for longer, not knowing what to say. I notice Danial glaring at Toby. Why, I don't know.

"So, what shall we do now?" I ask, not being able to take anymore silence.

"Well, I guess we should set up a temporary base while we still have the chance." Martyn says, have a quick look around us.

"Sure, that sounds good. Any other things to discuss or should we start going?" I say, earning a nod from Toby and Danial.

"Well, let's go then." Martyn says proudly, starting to walk off. I laugh a bit and follow after him. I look back once I notice that the boys aren't following and still glaring at each other.

"Hey guys, we're going now." I say to them. They both look at me and then quickly jog up, still giving each other death stares.

Danial grabs my hand and smiles. I smile back and we keep walking. "So, are you guys friends then?" Toby asks, after another silence between us.

"Yep." I say, looking back at Toby. "Oh." He murmurs, looking down at the ground sadly.

I grin a bit and let go of Danial's hand, earning shock from him and I walk over to Toby, looping my arm though his.

"Cheer up Toby. There's no reason to be sad." I say, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze.

We finally manage to get out of the foresty area and start walking in the abandoned city. "So, where should we set up camp?" Danial asks, looking around at all the buildings.

"Hmm, maybe at one of the houses." Martyn says, pointing to one of the many houses.

"Sure lets go." I say, following Martyn, my arm still looped with Toby's.

We stand in front of one of the doors and I grab the door handle. I quickly open it and Martyn pulls his sword out, waiting to see if someone will attack us.

"So, this house is empty then, huh." Danial says, walking inside the house.

Martyn walks in and I wait for Toby. "Ladies first." He says, keeping the door open for me.

I smile at him and say, "thankyou Toby." I walk inside the house.

It actually wasn't half bad for a house in an abandoned city. It had two furnaces, two crafting tables, a few chairs and a table on the bottom floor. There was a door which I guess leads to the garage.

The boys start talking with each other so I walk up the stairs. Now, this wasn't to shabby at all. There was a king size bed with dark crimson sheets, a desk on each side of the bed, a mirror on a dark wood desk.

I giggle a bit and run up to the bed, jumping on top of it. It was so soft. _I wish my bed was this soft, _I think to myself.

I hear a laugh and sit up, seeing Danial leaning against the wall. "What so funny?" I ask him, pouting playfully.

"It's just that you act like such a little kid sometimes." He says, starting to walk towards me.

"Says the boy that still likes toy cars." I say back at him, grinning at his shocked expression.

"You still play with toy cars?" I hear a voice say. I look over at the steps and see Martyn holding his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

I flop on the bed and laugh at him. Martyn joins in laughing. I see Danial's face go pink with embarrassment. "S-Shut up." He says, blushing even harder.

I grin and say lightly, "c'mon, chill out Danial, I was just teasing." I see the blush go away and he sighs.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep." Toby says, appearing from the staircase, shocking Martyn and making him fall on the floor.

We all burst into laughter at this. After a minute, and Martyn standing up, we calm down.

"Wait, isn't it to dangerous to go asleep here?" I ask him, frowning at the thought.

He shakes his head and grins. "Well, we will just have to have one person stay awake." He says.

"Dibs not staying awake!" Danial and Martyn say in unison. I laugh at this.

"Well, I guess I will stay awake then." Toby says, shrugging at it. I smile at him.

"Naw, it's fine, I'll stay awake." I say, jumping of the comfy bed. He shakes his head.

"No, you need your sleep. You're probably tired by now." He says back to me.

I was about to say something back when he puts his hand out. "No, I'm not letting you have first shift, no matter what you say." He says, making me sigh in defeat.

"Fine then." I mutter. "So, who's having the bed?" Martyn says looking at both of us.

After a moment of debating who gets the bed, we finally come to a decision.

"So, Martyn, you sleep on the floor and Jordan and myself will share the big bed." Danial says, blushing a bit.

I was already sitting down on the bed, listening to the conversation. "Ok then lad." Martyn says, taking the thin sheet on the bed, which was still pretty thick in comparison to a normal over sheet.

"You sure you don't want to sleep Toby?" I ask Toby who was looking out the window.

"No, no I'm fine with taking first shift." He says, turning his head and smiling shyly at me.

"Ok, but when you get tired, wake me up and I'll take next shift." I say folding the blanket over.

He nods his head and looks back out the window. I shrug and undo the laces on my shoes, taking them off and placing them next to the bed.

I pull my jumper off, leaving me in a light aqua top, my black tight jeans and my black socks. I take my hair down and comb the tangles out of my copper and brown hair.

I yawn and slip my legs inside the bed. I fold the blanket over me, turning over so I could see Toby.

"Goodnight guys." I say, stifling a yawn. I feel my eyes droop as I feel Danial go into the bed.

"Goodnight, Jordan." He murmurs, patting my shoulder. I yawn again and fall fast asleep.

Danial's POV

"Goodnight, Jordan." I murmur to her, patting her shoulder softly. She yawns again and she falls asleep.

I see Toby turn around and glare at me. I glare back. We both have a quick look at Martyn. He was fast asleep. We glare at each other more.

"She is mine, you know that right?" I hiss quietly at him, keeping my hand on Jordan's shoulder to prove my point.

"She might not want to be with you though." He growls back. I knew it the moment I saw how he looks at her.

Both of us have fallen for her. And neither of us would give up until we got her. "Goodnight Toby." I say, smirking at him.

I go slip into the blankets and hug Jordan to me, getting a venomous glare from Toby. I smirk at him and close my eyes, falling asleep.

**OH, there's already drama going on between them. I'm already enjoying reading this. And, as promised (though I didn't tell you) it has come out on Valentines day. ***

**Also, HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything except the story line and my Oc's eg, Jordan and Danial. (Btw, Jordan is female if you're wondering at all.)**

So, once again, Peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of Diamond cookies*


	2. Friends and enemies colide

**Hey guys, Southernson is here. Here is the next installment of the Survival games series. In this chapter, their will be the first hints of romance. *Grins* I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Peace out! *Dissapears in a shower of diamond cookies***

Chapter 2

Jordan's POV

I wake up but keep my eyes shut, wanting to sleep for longer. I cuddled closer to the body next to me, wanting to stay warm. Wait_, body?_

I snap my eyes open and look up, seeing Danial hugging me, his eyes shut. I feel a blush burst onto my face, seeing how close we were, his face mere centimetres away from my own.

I try moving my legs, hoping to get out of the awkward position, but one of his legs are on mine, making me blush even more. I put my hands behind my back and carefully pull his hands away.

I slowly ease my legs out and sigh in relief, and embarrassment, as I finally am free of his grip. I silently fold the blankets over and slip my legs out of the bed.

"Your awake." I hear a voice say softly. I jump a bit but calm down when I see Toby looking at me.

"Yeah." I mutter, the blush still on my face. I grab my jumper and tie it around my waist.

I grab my canvas sneakers and put them on my feet, tying the laces up. I stand up and quietly walk over to Toby. We both look out the window in silence, looking at the still dark sky.

"Are you and Danial more than friends?" He asks me straight off, looking calmly at me.

My eyes widen in shock. "W-what, no, no, it's not like that at all!" I say, wondering why he would ask such a strange question.

"Oh, it's just that you're so close to him." He mutters, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well, I think of us more as brother and sister. Not, together." I say softly, looking back out the window.

I see a small smirk on his lips. "Why, do you care about it?" I say, raising an eyebrow. Now he was blushing a bit.

"No, of course not. I was just seeing what your relationship with each other are." He says, almost cheerfully.

"Well, like a said, I think of him as family. We have been friends for so long," I say, chuckling as I remember the day we met each other.

(Flash back)

"Give me back my bag!" I say, jumping up and trying to grab my bag from the bullies.

"Ha-ha, and why would we do that, _squeaky_?" The tall one asks me, still chucking my bag over my head.

"Don't call me that!" I say loudly, small tears appearing at the corners of my eyes.

They laugh and say, "aw, wittle squeaky is cwying. Poor, wittle, _squeaky_!"

"Boys, I am sure the lady would not cry if you just gave her, her bag." I hear a soft voice say.

I turn around and look at the boy standing there, looking pretty pissed. He has his arms crossed and was glaring at the bullies.

One of the bullies glared a bit, but looked frightened at the same time. "Why would you care about her? She's a freak!" One of them says loudly, shivering a bit.

"You are only bullying her because she is smaller than you. You feel threatened and insignificant, so you pick on others smaller than yourselves to feel big and mighty. Am I correct?" He asks, sounding a bit like a smartass.

The shortest in the group growls at him. The boy smirks and steps forward, balling his fists up. The others jump and throw my bag to the ground, all the contents of it falling out in the process.

They run away, shouting about how they will get their revenge on him. I sigh in relief and walk towards my bag, kneeling down to get all the stuff. I put my bangs behind my ears and start putting my stuff back together.

The boy walks towards me and helps me in silence. I stand up and put my escaping bangs back behind my ear. "Are you alright?" He asks softly.

"Yeah." I mutter, looking away from him. He smiles and stands up as well.

"You're the new girl, right?" He asks, passing the stuff he collected to me. I put them inside my bag and blush when I see him holding my copy of Harry Potter.

"Yeah." I mutter again, taking the thick book from him and putting it back inside my bag.

"Year six, right? Mrs Whelan's class?" He asks me, smiling down at me.

"Yes and yes again." I say, smiling a bit at him.

"Your in the same class as me. I'll show you where it is." He says, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me, telling me to follow him.

I nod my head again and follow him. "Oh, I never got your name." He says, looking at me as we walk through the school.

I smile shyly and say, "my name is Jordan grey. What is your name?"

He grins and says as we stand at the door, "the names Danial. Danial Smith. And I feel like we're going to be good friends" He opens the door for me and lets me in.

(Flash back end)

I look out the window and sigh in sadness. "So," I mutter, not sure what to talk about before.

"Well, do you think he has feelings for you?" He asks me, looking back at me.

I laugh lightly. "No, of course not. He's just not that kinda guy." I say to him, smiling to myself.

"Ok then." He says, smiling at me again. I smile back and look out the window once more.

The night sky was like a dark canvas. The deepest blue imaginable, flicked with white dots, shining gently on it like small opals. The moon smiled down at us, showering the land in a bluish glow, making everything more eerie, and beautiful.

"Hey Jordan?" Toby mutters, looking back at me. I nod my head, not taking my eyes away from the dark blue sky.

"What would you think if I said..." He starts, until he is cut off by a large yawn and a small cracking sound.

I turn around and see Martyn slowly getting up. I smile a bit and look at Toby. "Yes, what would I think if you said what?" I ask him, smiling cheekily.

"Nothing, forget about it." He grumbles, sighing quietly. I shrug and walk over to the bed where Danial was sleeping.

I grin when an evil idea pops into my head. I grab the edge of the blankets and held on tight. I pull and Danial jolts up as the sheet moves away from him.

He yelps a bit and falls of the bed, straight onto the wooden floor. I fall onto the bed and start laughing.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asks, looking at me with playful anger in his eyes.

"That was for cuddling with me in bed." I say, jumping off the bed. A large blush appears on his face. I laugh a bit.

We spend a few minutes getting ready for the day. "So, what did we get from the middle?" I ask as we check out all the stuff we have laid out on the floor.

"Lots of food. That's good. Some different materials. A few pieces of armour, some weapons and other miscellaneous items." Martyn says, eyeing the iron sword.

I pick it up and give it to him. We organise everything in groups so it would be easier to sort.

Since I was the archer, I got the leather gear and a pair of iron boots. I stood up and looked around the room, seeing if there was any chests in the house. In the corner of my eye, I notice a chest on the roof.

The boys start sorting the food out as I grab a hold of a vine, carefully climbing up it. I grab a shingle of the roof and heave myself onto the roof.

I see the chest and I grin. I walk over to it and open it. Some apples, a few golden nuggets, another enderpearl and two sticks. I grab all of it and keep the apples in my hand.

I jump down a hole in the roof, making all of the boys jump and pull their weapons out. "Don't worry guys, it's just me." I say.

I sit down with them and give them each an apple. "So, what's our plan to survive?" I ask after a moment of silence, biting quietly into my apple.

"Well, I guess we just keep in a group, I guess." Martyn says, shrugging his shoulder.

"Um, do you think we should stay here or..." I begin, until we hear a large crash, most likely the window on the first floor.

"Guys, quick, weapons out!" Toby whispers, acting a bit panicked. I pull my bow out and put an arrow in it.

We wait in silence, until we hear someone climbing the steps, and some voices. "So, do you think we managed to lose them?" I hear one ask breathlessly.

"Yeah, I think so..." One says, finally making it up the steps. His eyes widen in shock at seeing all of us there.

"Uh, g-g-guys." He says, stuttering as he starts to back away.

He had defiantly just been in a fight for sure. He wore what appeared to be a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes, though they were slightly ripped. He had a golden necklace with a golden amulet that had a large purple gem studded in it.

He had messy black hair, slightly tan skin, deep brown eyes and a small beard. He slowly backed away, trying not to startle us.

He instantly started sprinting down, Martyn and Toby following him. Danial starts running until he notices me still standing there.

"C'mon, hurry up." He says, running down the stairs. I hear a banging of metal and a large yelp.

I huff and walk down the steps, making no noise. There were three other people there, all of them guys.

One wore an unbuttoned black suit with a white shirt and tie underneath. He wore black pants and golden boots. He had pale skin, green eyes and a mop of blonde hair. On his head he wore a rubix cube coloured beanie.

The second one also wore a suit, though it was slightly ripped like the first guys. He had a light green tie and a black beanie with a white question mark on the front of it. He had tan skin, oak brown eyes and a brown beard that curled at the ends.

The last one seemed quite tough, fighting against Martyn. He wore a black jacket unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes.

He had tan skin, pure black hair and wore a pair of sunglasses with red frames, covering up his eyes. He growled at Martyn and slashed at him again.

It manages to do some damage but most was taken by the armour. I snap out of my daze when I see Danial struggling under someone. I pull my string back and fire an arrow at the guy with the amulet.

He cries out in pain and rolls off Danial, clutching his shoulder where I shot him. I was about to shoot him again until someone stands in front of me.

"Oh shit..." I mutter as he tries to slash me with his sword. I jump back and run back up the stairs. He follows behind me, almost hitting me with his sword.

I turn around and face him as he manages to get me into a corner. I pull my bow out and shoot at him. He dodges casually and steps slowly towards me.

I feel my body freeze in fear, my eyes open in terror. He grins at me and pulls his sword out. I try to shoot again but my hands were shaking, making my shot miss him completely.

"Get away from her!" I hear Danial say. The man turns around and gasps.

I felt my blood run cold. He had a sword straight through his chest. Danial's sword. He crumples to the ground and I see text reading:

_**Danial has just slain Antvenom!**_

I look in terror at Danial, who was pulling his sword out of 'Antvenom' and looking at it with mild curiosity.

"Danial, how could you kill him?" I ask, looking down sadly at the man dead before us.

"Well, it was either you or him." He says, staring angrily at the man. Danial steps towards him and takes his backpack.

"Ok guys, everything is good now." I hear Martyn yell up to us. I nod my head slowly, still shaken up from Danial actually _killing _that man.

Toby walks up the steps and gasps a bit when he sees me shaking a bit. He runs over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly. I nod my head slowly and take a deep breathe.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. That's all." I say, smiling weakly. He smiles at me and takes his hand away from my shoulder.

"Well, if anything's wrong at all, just tell me alright?" He says to me.

I blush a bit and nod my head. He grins and faces Danial. "How about you go down stairs and check if Martyn's alright?" He says to Danial.

Danial glares at him and snaps back, "why don't you do it? You are his friend after all."

"Yeah, but you're his partner." He says back to him, smirking as Danial scowls back at him.

"Fine." Danial mutters to him, glaring even more. He goes down the stairs, muttering something I couldn't hear.

"So, are you sure you're alright?" Toby asks me again, facing me with a soft look.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say, smiling at him. We stay in silence, just listening to the sounds of Danial and Martyn talking downstairs.

"So Toby, do you know why Danial doesn't like you?" I ask him, making him give me a confused look.

"Why would you think Danial doesn't like me?" He asks innocently, avoiding my eyes.

I cross my arms and say back to him, "it's just that he keeps glaring at you and isn't being very nice to you. 'Cause normally he's really nice to everyone."

He raises and eyebrow and says, "really? He's nice to everyone, yet he killed that guy?"

I bit my lip and looked away from him. "That's because he protected me." I murmur, looking over at the window.

"Well, I guess that does make sense." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Still, do you know why he doesn't like you?" I ask him, hoping he actually had an answer.

"Well, yes, I do know why he doesn't like me," he says, grinning, "but I'm not gonna tell you." I make a whining sound, making Toby laugh.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He says, ruffling my hair. I blush and look away from him.

"S-shut up." I stutter out, feeling even more embarrassed. He laughs a bit and smiles at me.

We stay there for a minute, Toby grinning, me blushing. He lifts his hand up and strokes my bangs out of my eyes, placing his hand on my cheek.

I blush even more and look him straight in the eyes. "W-what are you doing Toby?" I ask him, stuttering out my words.

He doesn't answer and just looks me in the eyes. I blush even more and pull away, turning away from him.

I turn towards the stairs and see Danial grinning like an idiot, holding a strange item in his hand. "What's that?" I ask him.

"Spider eye." He says, running up to me. I squeak and try to run away from him as he holds it out to me. He catches my waist and brings it closer to my face.

I cry out playfully and bat his hand, and the spider eye, away from my face. "Not cool dude, seriously." I say flatly, trying to hide my laughter.

He laughs as I pout at him. "Really, you're just so squeamish." He says, grinning at me. I scowl and try to wiggle out of his arms.

"I think she wants you to let her go, Danial." Toby says to him. Danial flicks his head around and glares at him.

I take this chance to wriggle out of his arms. He looks a me in shock and I poke my tongue out at him. He scowls at me and I laugh a bit.

"I think we should get some rest, it's been a really hectic morning and afternoon." Martyn says, walking up the stairs.

Danial nods his head and yawns. "You guys are actually tired?" I ask them.

They both nod their heads and go over to their designated sleeping areas. They both lie down and instantly fall asleep. Toby and myself look at each other then burst into laughter.

"How can they be tired?" I say, giggling a bit. Toby shrugs his shoulders and looks at them.

"Well, I guess we should let them sleep then." Toby says, looking back at me. I nod my head. I turn towards the stairs and walk down them.

"Where are you going?" He asks me, placing a foot on the top step. I look up at him.

"I'm gonna have a look down here, see if any of the people dropped anything." I say to him. He nods his head and goes back to the guys.

I whistle my favourite song as I look around the floor. Without noticing, I start singing it in a soft voice.

_"I got my things packed... My favourite pillow... Got my sleeping bag, climb out the window. All the pictures and pain, I've left behind... All the freedom and vain, I've gotta find..." _I smile as I continue the song.

"_... I was just tryin' to be myself, either way, I'll meet you in hell. All these secrets I shouldn't tell, I've got to runaway." _I softly sing the song, the lyrics becoming second nature to me.

"_I'll never be your perfect girl, I've got to run away... Well, I'm to young to be... Taken seriously, But I'm to old to believe... in all this democracy." _I hear someone come down to the stairs quietly, but I ignore them and keep singing.

"_And I wonder, how long it'll take them, to see my bed is made... And I wonder...If I was a mistake!" _

"Jordan?" I hear a voice say. I turn around and see Toby looking at me in shock.

"Yes?" I question back. He walks up to me, standing a metre away from me.

"Were you singing?" He asks me. I shrug and nod my head. He grins and places one of his hands on my shoulders.

"You're a beautiful singer." He says, smiling at me. I blush a bit and look away in embarrassment.

"S-shoosh." I mutter. I blush even more when he places his hand onto my chin and lifts my head up to look up at him.

"T-Toby?" I stutter, my face getting extremely warm from this. He grins at me and leans closer to me.

"Yes." He asks childishly, placing his other hand on my hip.

I blush even more and look into his soft brown eyes.

"What the hell are ya doing?" I ask him, feeling nervous under his gaze. A soft blush appears on his face but he still doesn't move away.

We stay there for a minute until Toby shuffles even closer to me, causing us to be mere centimetres away from each other now.

My blush goes even deeper and Toby laughs. "You're so cute when you blush." He says, grinning at me.

I blush even more and keep looking into his eyes, not daring to move away. He smiles and lets go of me, moving away. "Keep what just happened in mind." He mutters, walking up the stairs.

I just stare after him. _What the hell just happened..._ I think to myself. I stay in that position until I hear a crash near me.

I jump and turn around, facing whatever just made the noise. I see someone lying flat on the ground, probably unconscious. _God, this day can't get any better, can it. _I think.

**WOO. Finally this next chapter is out. :3 Yay for new chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, a disclaimer:  
_I don't own anything except my Ocs, Danial and Jordan. Everything else belongs to their respective owners._**

**Remember to r&r for more chapters. Also, I would like to add another character into the story. So, that means Ocs. :D**

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Apperance:  
Personality:  
Weapon of choice:  
Ally or enemy:  
Other:

So yeah guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, once again, Peace out Dudes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies*


	3. Another dead

**Alright, this is the second chapter I posted today. I hope you enjoy this. So, enjoy, my wonderful readers! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies***

Chapter 3

I look down at the person. It was a girl. I saw her stir a bit and I jumped. I carefully stepped towards her and kneeled down next to her.

She mutters something and slowly lifts her head to look at me. We clash eyes for a moment, then she tries to back away from me. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly, approaching her.

She nods her head and goes onto her knees. I stand next to her and help her up from her place on the ground. I put one of her hands over my shoulders and lead her over to a seat.

I sat her down and she groans softly in pain. I finally had a good look at the girl.

She wore a plain white shirt with some rips under a denim jacket, light denim shorts and white canvas sneakers. She had straight, shoulder length platinum blonde hair with a white baseball cap. She had tan skin, crystal blue eyes and freckles over her nose.

She had lots of cuts, probably from the glass. Her clothes were ripped in various areas and she had a gash on her arm.

I quickly checked through my bag and found an extra apple. I smiled and pulled it out. I hold it out to her and she takes it happily. She chomps down on it and her cuts start to disappear.

After a moment of silence between us, she says, "thankyou for helping me." I smile and nod my head.

"What's your name?" I ask her. She smiles at me. I defiantly think she is an ally, since she hasn't tried to kill me yet.

"Opal, what's yours?" She says to me, taking another bite of her apple.

"My name is Jordan." I say to her. We stay in silence for a minute.

"Where's your partner?" I ask her, moving my legs to get in a more comfortable position.

"I dunno where he went. I kinda lost him." She says, scratching the back of her neck. I nod my head and we stay in another awkward silence.

"So, why haven't you tried to attack me yet?" I ask her, curious by her acting so calm. She looks at me in shock.

"Why would I attack you? You saved my life!" She says to me, over-reacting to the situation.

"Well, I have already been attacked once, so I thought everyone here was a brutal douche bag." I say, laughing nervously.

She giggles a bit at this. "Well, I would never think of hurting you, ever." She says, still smiling.

"Really?" I ask her in confusion. She nods her head and giggles. I giggle a bit as well and smile. I hold my hand out to her.

"Friends?" I ask her. She grins and shakes my hand. We let go and laugh a bit.

"Um, Jordan?" I hear Toby say. I turn around and see him standing at the bottom of the staircase, eyes wide open in shock.

I smile at him. "H-hey Toby." I say to him. He pulls his sword out and growls. I look to Opal, then back to Toby.

My eyes go wide and I jump up, holding my hands out. "Calm down Toby, she's a friend." I say, hoping he will calm down.

He looks hesitant for a moment, then he puts his sword away slowly. "Ok, but only because you think it's a safe idea." He says, still looking suspiciously at Opal.

I look back at Opal and notice her clutching her arm, a little bit of blood staining her tan skin. "Oh god Opal, are you alright?" I ask her, walking quickly towards her.

"Y-yeah, just a bit sore." She says, looking down at her hand. I frown a bit and see if I have anything in my bag.

I growl in annoyance, and face Toby. "Do you have anything to help?" I ask him.

He smiles slightly and nods his head. He pulls some string and wool out of his bag, passing it to me. "Thanks." I say, smiling at him.

He nods his head and takes a step back. I walk back over to Opal and check on her wound.

I tell her to move her hand. She takes her hand away from the gash, revealing the soft trickle of blood oozing out of the wound.

I feel myself go a bit pale but I try to ignore it. I get the wool and place it on her wound, causing her to hiss a bit in pain.

I get the string and tie it around her arm, holding the wool in place. "There, that should be a suitable bandage until we get more supplies." I mutter, admiring my handiwork.

"Hey, if anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs." Toby mutters, walking back up the stairs.

I nod my head and turn back to Opal. She grins and I smile back. We stay in silence, until I start speaking.

"Do you have any weapons?" I ask her. She nods her head and pulls out a medium sized bag.

I raise an eyebrow and she giggles slightly. She opens the bag and pulls out a small piece of cobblestone, sharpened to make it even more deadly.

"How do you use those as weapons?" I ask her, staring curiously down at the small pieces of cobble.

"I throw them." She says, closing the bag. I huff a bit and a calm silence comes between us.

I freeze when I see some text in the air:

_**Captainsparklez has slain SkythekidRS!**_

Both of our eyes widen in shock. "D-d-did that guy just d-die?" Opal stutters out, eyes wide open.

I bite my lip and look down, slowly nodding my head. We stay in silence, unable to say anything.

"This game is horrible. What sort of sick people do this!" She jumps up, shouting loudly.

I quickly sprint over to her and shush her. "Quiet, we don't want anyone to know we are..." I was cut off when I heard the door open with a bang.

I yelp and turn around. "Great work Opal. Now we're dead." I say in panic, looking at the guy in front of us.

He had plain brown hair, his bangs covering one of his deep blue eyes. He wore a plain dark green top under a black leather jacket, jeans torn slightly at the knees and dark grey shoes.

He had tan skin and seemed quite tough. He growls slightly, pulling out a extremely sharp stick, pointing it threateningly at me.

"Please move away from Opal." He hisses at me. I look at Opal, who was smiling.

"Josh, she's an ally. She won't hurt me." Opal says, grinning at the boy, 'Josh'.

"You guys are teammates?" I ask him. He nods his head and puts away the sharp stick.

"Josh, this is Jordan. Jordan, this is Josh." Opal says, introducing us to each other, smiling calmly like before.

I nod my head at him and he smiles shyly. "So, um..." I say, not sure what to talk about now.

I hear a soft noise coming from outside. I turn around and look out the window. Rain was trickling down, causing small beads to run down the broken glass.

"Do you guys have any plans to survive?" I ask them, looking back at the two of them. They look at each other, face me again, and both of them shake their heads.

"Oh..." I mutter, looking back out the window.

I listen to the soft patter of rain against the window as the wind rushes past, bringing leaves with it. I smile when I remember when I was a bit younger, always having fun in this kind of weather.

_**(Flashback activate *BOOP*)  
**_

"_Can't catch me, Danial!" I say, laughing as I sprint away from my friend. It was raining, a very rare occurrence in summer for us Australians._

_I turn back when I notice him not chasing me anymore. I look around me, hoping I would find him. I frown when I couldn't see him anywhere._

"_Danial!" I call out, seeing if he could hear me. I scream out when I feel someone tackle me to the ground._

_My shoulders where pinned and I felt warmth against my chest. I look up and see Danial look down at me, a devilish glint in his eye._

_I scowl playfully at him. "I guess I can catch you then, Jordan." He says to me, a smirk on his face._

"_Now I win, you have to do as I say for a full three days." He says, reminding me of the bet that we had._

_The thing is, I made a bet with him, that if he couldn't get me to the ground for a full day, then he would have to do as I say for three days._

_Though, if he did manage to tackle me down, I would have to do as he says for three days._

Now that he has gotten me, I have to do as he says.

_I whine when he says this to me. He laughs and gets off me. "Now, first thing, you have to call me 'master' for the whole three days." He says, grinning still._

_I whine again, making him laugh. "Do I have toooo." I say loudly, hoping he wouldn't make me do that._

_He shakes his head. "No, you have to call me master for the whole three days." He says, still grinning._

_"Fine then," I mutter, earning a glance from Danial, "master." I say out of gritted teeth._

_He laughs and pats my head. "Good girl." He says, making it sound like he was speaking to a dog. I glare at him again and he grins._

_I feel the rain come down heavier and start to shiver, now only realizing how cold it was. Danial wraps his arm around me and smiles._

"_Come one. We better get home before you catch a cold." He says, heaving me off the cold slippery concrete. I nod my head and start walking with him, leaning my head against his shoulder._

_**(Flashback deactivate *BOOP*)**_

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. Opal stands there, smiling a wide smile at me. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Jordan, why did you space out there?" Opal asks in a happy voice. I roll my eyes at her.

"It's because I was thinking." I mutter to her, leaning back onto the wall. We stay in silence again.

I hear a smash up-stairs and jolt up. I take my back off the wall and speed-walk over to the stairs. I look up but see nothing.

"Are you guys alright up..." I stop when I hear one of them shouting.

A loud thud rings through my ears.

**0.0 What's happening up stairs, to cause a loud thud. I wonder... :)**

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As I said on 'Back from Darkness' I have been having issues at school, stopping me from writing chapters. So, yeah.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. All of the characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own Danial and Jordan. Opal belongs to 'Star of Roselight' and Josh belongs to 'Brainwave1'.**

**So guys, remember to r&r for more chapters. Also, I have one Oc spot left. Whoever gets picked will be partnered with Tobuscus. So, yeah. Once again, peace out DUdes and Dudettes! *Dissapears in a shower of cookies.**

**...**

"Pst, is she gone."  
"I think so."  
"Alright, time to begin the plan."


End file.
